Deku: The Kaleido Hero
by MythMaker258
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always wanted to be a hero. One problem. In a world where everyone has super powers, how can some powerless loser, some Deku, make a difference? With a magical wand and cards, that's how. Presenting Kaleid Liner Prisma Deku, the Kaleido Hero!
1. Chapter 1: You Too Can Be A Hero

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for all the long breaks between my fics and all the new fics when I still haven't updated my older fics, but I've had reasons. I've been cramming studying for my finals during early December, I had lots of holiday stuff once I got home for Winter Break, and now I just got my wisdom teeth ripped out. So, yeah. I've had lots of things on my plate. However, I'm here now and I'm ready to write! So, let's get this party started!**

The world was lit with an orange hue as Izuku Midoriya walked home. His expression held a somber look as he trudged through a tunnel.

_Stupid Kacchan. I-I can be a hero_, the boy thought, his thoughts clouded by memories. When he learned he would get a quirk, when he was bullied and beat up, and most recently, Kaachan's last words to him.

"I forgot. There is a method that can be really effective if you want to become a hero so much," his childhood friend had said, smirking as he turned his back to the trembling Izuku. "Making the leap of faith from the roof… believing with all your might that you will have an "Individuality" in the other world!"

He sighed, thinking back to all the pain and disappointment he's been through since he found out he was quirkless. Even his mother, who believed in him more than anyone else, did nothing but tearfully apologize to him. While the sentiment was nice, it showed him a horrible truth. Not even she thought he could be a hero.

_When I was little, I had made that decision already_, Izuku thought, conviction rising. _I should just avoid listening to what people say! I need to keep my head up and to continue to move forwards. I'll keep smiling… just like All Might._

However, Izuku was so lost in thought that he failed to notice something slide out of the sewer grid behind him. The creature, made of a dark green mud and sludge, rose from the ground, staying in Izuku's blind spot. It took a quick look around, surveying for any witnesses before grinning, seeing that there were none.

"Invisibility cloak…" the monster grumbled, causing Izuku to freeze. "A size medium, too…"

_W-what?_ Izuku thought, turning. He stared in horror at the creature. _A villain?_

The sludge villain laughed as he tackled the boy, attempting to cover him completely.

"Don't worry," the villain laughed. "Now stop struggling like that. Be a good little boy and let me take control of that body of yours, kay? It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds… then all your pain will disappear!"

Izuku tried to scream but both his mouth and nose were covered by the villain's body, suffocating him.

_ I-I can't call for help! _Izuku screamed internally. _I can't even breath!_

"Thanks for this, kid. You really are my hero!" the villain laughed as he mocked the boy, waiting as the life began to leave Izuku's eyes. "I didn't think someone like him would be nearby, but if he thinks he can catch me when I'm in liquid form, then he's dreaming!"

Izuku struggled with all his might, clawing at the sludge to no avail. _I'm losing strength_, he thought. _I'm going to die! Please, someone, anyone! Help me! I don't want to…._

"LOOK OUT!"

A vibrant green projectile flew through the air, slamming Izuku in the stomach with enough force to push the boy out the sludge villain's grasp. Izuku tumbled to the ground, coughing out pieces of sludge and gunk. Looking to see his savior, he looked up and gaped.

_What the…._

"Sorry!" a green stick shouted, floating in midair. It looked like some toy wand little kid would play with, consisting of a green body with a yellow seven-point star in a ring, with two emerald green beads connecting light gold crescent moons and a small golden orb at its bottom. It bowed; its sturdy looking body somehow bent like rubber. "I got sent flying by that explosion."

"What the fuck?" the sludge villain said out loud as he stared at the floating wand. "Who the hell are you?"

The wand turned to the sludge villain to introduce itself but shrieked as it saw the grotesque mutant-type quirk user. "Woah! Total nightmare fuel! You look like a dog took a dump on roadkill, thrown into a blender, then beaten with the ugly stick! Let me guess, you scare children who see that ugly mug, don't you?"

The sludge villain responded like anyone would. He threw anything that was nearby at the wand: stones, broken bottles, and even a trash can.

"Ahh!" the wand shouted, barely dodging the incoming projectiles. "Watch it!"

Izuku could only watch as the flying wand was assaulted by the attacks before it got hit by a lucky hit from a large rock.

_No_, Izuku thought. _I have to do something! _

But he was already moving, his body running to his savior on his own. He grabbed the wand and jumped, rolling to avoid more projectiles.

"Ugh, thanks kid," the green wand said. "That jerk got a really lucky hit!"

"Now I'm mad!" the sludge villain roared, attacking with a punch from his extended liquid arm. Izuku yelped as he dodged by a hair, holding the wand in his arms. He jumped to the left, dodging the sludge villain's other attacks.

"Ahh!" the wand screamed as Izuku did his best to dodge the attacks, but then a liquid fist sent the both of them crumbling to the walls, a sickening crack coming from Izuku's stomach.

"Ow…" Izuku groaned. "That hurt…."

"Kid, kid!" the wand shouted in alarm. Izuku struggled to keep conscious, lifting his head at the wand. "If we both want to get out of this, I need you to do something. Grab my handle, quick!" Its body moved again, outstretching its handle to Izuku. Weakly, Izuku grabbed the handle and a flash of light illuminates the tunnel.

_On a nearby rooftop…._

All Might, the number 1 ranked hero, jumped from rooftop to rooftop, growing worried.

"Damn, I'm almost out of time," he growled, looking around. "Slippery little-"

He was cut off by the brilliant flash of light from a tunnel to the north. "What was that?"

When his confusion dispelled, he quickly went to investigate.

_Back in the tunnel…_

Izuku blinked as his eyes adjusted from the flash of light.

"Ugh…" he said, standing up, the pain in his ribs disappearing. "What just happened?"

"Explanations later," the wand yelled, "dodge now!"

The wand pulled him out of the way of another one of the sludge villain's attacks. Izuku was desperately hanging on to the wand, his gloved hand gripping it tightly.

Wait.

Gloved?

Izuku looked at his arm, then to his body to find that his school uniform had changed into… something else. It was an all green outfit, the overall design similar could be considered formal if it wasn't so colorful and bright. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark green tailcoat buttoned over it. Over his legs, a light green neat dress pants fit perfectly, which also covering his dark green boots. His arms were covered by white gloves with light green accents and a small red bow tie was hung around his neck.

"W-what is this!" Izuku shouted, feeling embarrassed as he covered himself with his spare hand. "Cosplay! Is this cosplay?"

"Ahh! Don't just stop in the middle of a fight!" the wand scolded, as the sludge villain jumped to tackle the not moving boy. Izuku flinched, waiting for the incoming attack.

Waiting and waiting and waiting.

"Kid, open your eyes already," the wand snapped.

Izuku opened his eyes to find a domed shield surrounding him, protecting him from the surrounding villain.

"Woah," Izuku stared at the barrier with wonder, a million thoughts going through his head.

"Oi, kid, snap out of it already!" the wand yelled at him, bringing the boy back to reality. "We need to make an offensive move. Wave me around and envision a powerful attack! Like a laser beam or something!'"

"Uh, right," Izuku nodded before following the wand's directions. Suddenly, a green energy blast was released from the tip of the wand, sending the sludge villain away.

"Ahh!" Izuku shouted in shock. "Something came out!"

"Gah!" the sludge villain roared in pain before he recollected himself on the other side of the tunnel. "You damn brat!"

"Look alive, kid!" the wand shouted and Izuku snapped out of his shock, preparing for the oncoming fight.

"NOT SO FAST!" a proud and imposing voice came from one of the tunnel's openings. The villain froze as it turned to see an extremely buff and large man, with blonde hair swept backwards except for two distinct tufts that stick above his head. "I am here!"

"A-A-A-" the sludge villain stammered.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed, stars in his eyes as he saw his hero.

"Texas Smash!" the hero shouted, using a punch so fast it created a high-powered wind to disperse the slime villain. Izuku winced as the winds swirled throughout the tunnel, watching as All Might quickly grabbed a nearby bottle and in a blink of an eye, managed to contain the whole villain inside it. All Might then turned to the starstruck Midoriya.

"Impressive show, bunny boy!" the hero said, his brilliant white grin still on his face. "But aren't you a bit young for hero work. And in that outfit…?"

Izuku suddenly blinked and looked at his clothes, covering himself. "I-It's practice! I was practicing my… uh…"

All Might nodded. "Ahh, I see. Practicing for one of the hero schools and the sludge villain found you. Yeah, that was my fault. The slippery fiend got away from me. Well, I must be off now. Need to get this little fella to the authorities!" All Might showed the sludge villain, who glared at the two of them. "I'm off!"

"W-wait!" Izuku said, about to grab him when the wand from before pulled him in the other direction. All Might leaped through the air, creating a gale force wind that made Izuku once again flinch.

"Aw, man!" Izuku pouted. "I wanted to talk to him! Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you were forgetting something," the wand dryly stated and Izuku blinked before jumping.

"Ahh, oh yeah! You can talk?!" he exclaimed.

"No, you're just going crazy," the wand said sarcastically. "Honestly, I thought I healed that concussion, but you can never be so sure."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Wand," Izuku quickly apologized. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Thank you for saving my life."

"Hey, don't call me, Mr. Wand," the stick huffed. "Call me Magical Emerald, one of the Kaleidosticks! And you, Izuku Midoriya, have become my master!"

Izuku looked at the wand, what he was thinking obvious from the look on his face.

What?

_Scene Break_

"So, you're a magical wand from another dimension with the power to turn people into Magical Girls or Magical Boys, and you were on a mission to gather some magical cards, but your previous master accidentally sent himself and his partner mage back to their own dimension?" Izuku summarized, a skeptical look on his face.

"That's basically the gist of things," Emerald said, its handle having retracted into the ring body somehow. It then noticed the 'Are you serious' expression on Izuku's face. "Hey, what's with that look?"

"I'm sorry, but I kinda find it hard to believe that someone would actually do that…" Izuku explained.

"Well Flat Escardos wasn't exactly the most… brightest of individuals," Emerald explained, looking a bit tired from the memory. "It might be easier to just show you."

Suddenly, a hidden compartment appears from the top of the wand, revealing a mini projector. Emerald's projector began to switch on as it showed too blonde boys on a rooftop. One had a depressed look on his face while the other had an extremely cheerful expression.

"What's wrong, Le Chien?" the cheerful boy asked.

"Just to clarify, the happy boy is my former master Flat while the other one that looks like a sad puppy is Svin," Emerald explained. "I'm also taking the liberty of translating their speech. They're originally speaking English."

"I miss Gray," Svin moaned before giving Flat a glare. "This is all your fault. You jumped at the chance to do Lord Zelretch's mission while teacher was busy away on a business trip! It's your fault that I'm away from sweet-smelling fluffy yellow Gray!"

Izuku shivered, finding the way he talked about this Gray to be a tad creepy.

"And you wonder why we had a restraining order put on you for her," Flat deadpanned, his expression turning somber. "But I get your point. I miss Teacher too…. But maybe we can just pop on by for a visit!"

"What are you talking about?" Svin looked at Flat with a strange look.

"Emerald!" Flat shouted, grabbing the past Emerald by the handle and being wreathed in that bright light. He then wore his Magical Boy outfit and Svin had a panicked look on his face. "As a Magical Boy, I can use some Second Magic, can't I? Then this should be simple! Now, Game Select! Warp! Return Home!"

As Flat began to wave Emerald around, Svin moved to stop him. "Wait, Flat, stop!"

"Master! I don't think you're suppose to use me this WAY!" Emerald shouted as a vibrant explosion overtook the screen, causing static to overtake the projection. When the image became clearer, it showed clouds moving fast, then the city itself. It then showed Izuku being held by the sludge villain, the image embiggening before…. CRASH!

Izuku winced at the thought as Emerald put away the projector. "And there you have it. Oh, before you ask, my Mirror World circuits have determined that Flat and Svin really did manage to return to their home world safely. Flat really is a ridiculous magus. I'm not even sure what exactly he did to do that."

Izuku needed a moment to properly understand what had happened. Not wanting to comment on Flat's… unique personality and ability, he tried to change the subject. "So, you really are magic? And when I used you against that villain, I used magic?"

"Correct," Emerald smugly said, its voice filled with arrogance. "I provide my master with infinite prana and can allow all sorts of abilities. Raw prana blasts and A rank physical protections were just some of the powers I used during that battle."

"So, are you going to go pick up Flat?" Izuku inquired. "Or do you need me to do what he did?"

"Neither," the wand stated, causing Izuku to blink in surprise. "Kaleidosticks are unable to work properly without a master, and even if you tried to mimic what Flat did, you just don't possess the abilities for such things. No offense."

Izuku sighed, looking down. _So just like always, I'm a disappointment._

"Sorry," he said. "I can't help you."

"Hey, don't look so down!" Emerald quickly said. "Flat is a monster of magecraft, someone even other mages view as abnormal! You shouldn't compare to someone so ridiculous. Plus, you have the most magic circuits I've seen from anyone in this world, which is impressive in its own right considering that the art of magecraft of this world died out a long time ago. You're quite a special little marvel, Izuku!"

Izuku looked up at the compliment. Special. That might have been the first time in a long time that Izuku's qualities were looked brightly upon. "T-thank you! Wait, what do you mean magic in this world is dead?"

"Magecraft," Emerald corrected. "There's a difference between common magecraft and True Magic. Trust me. Anyways, yes, my creator, the sorcerer Zelretch, did some research in this world and magecraft seemed to have died out years ago. He theorized that with the rise of quirks, magecraft began to die out, with magic circuits, what mages use to perform their craft, fading away in exchange for quirks."

"So, a quirkless person would have magic circuits?" Izuku asked.

"Not really," Emerald replied. "Magic circuits will sometimes appear in random humans as a mutation, but it's a pretty rare trait. In any case, it seems like I'm stuck here, but I also have a mission to undergo. So, Izuku! I have a deal for you!"

"A deal?" Izuku asked. "What exactly?"

"If you help me gather the cards, I promise to remain with you for the rest of your life. I'll lend you all my thaumaturgic powers and help train you to master them. Izuku Midoriya! You can be a hero!"

Izuku opened his mouth but found that he could say nothing. Nothing could have prepared for this. A vow that he could be a hero? This… This was everything he had ever wanted.

"Well?"

"I accept!" Izuku beamed, a smile as big as All Might's across his face.

"Wonderful!" Emerald exclaimed in a happy tone. "You'll be as big as a hero as that All Might fellow!"

Izuku continued to smile before remembering something All Might had said.

_Impressive show, bunny boy!_

"Wait, what did All Might mean by bunny boy?"

Emerald laughed, pride surging through him. "I took inspiration from that notebook that fell out of your pocket when you saved me! So cute! My new master clearly has good taste!"

Izuku quickly looked around to find his notebook, with his hero costume design opened up. Having a bad feeling, Izuku reached for the top of his head, only to be met with something soft, long, and fuzzy. Panicking, Izuku grabbed a nearby trash can lid that the slime villain had thrown at them. Looking in horror at his reflection, Izuku stared at the cute green bunny ears that were on his head.

"Oh, big sister Ruby would be so proud of me!" Emerald sang. "Oh? What's wrong? Your face is all red."

"EMERALD!"

**And done! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Deku: The Kaleido Hero! Now I've already decided on which Heroic Spirits will be in the Class Cards, but I welcome guesses. Now please comment, because I both want to hear some constructive criticism and hear a little praise. Bye-bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2: Magical Boy Boot Camp

**And I'm back! I hope you like what I have to offer this time. Now onto the comments!**

**To the first guest that commented – Your English is fine. I can understand what you're trying to say. As for the vigilante route, I have something in mind to integrate that storyline, but it will be later in the story.**

**To FluffySheepLion – Glad you liked it.**

**To readerofgoodfanfiction – Either outfit, Izuku would still be an adorable cinnamon roll. His cuteness is transcendent.**

**To XiaoTehAsian – Yeah, I'm trying to stay away from that trope. Most of my stories would include different plotlines like Zelretch or Rin trying to help Shirou, Justeaze fighting from inside the Greater Grail (saving Shirou from Angra Mainyu in the process), or Alaya sending EMIYA on a mission. And I like the Nasuverse's lesser known characters. They all have such interesting powers and abilities; the world of thaumaturgy is so interesting.**

**To duskrider – Bakugo's reaction will probably be the same but faced with the cuteness of bunny-magical boy Izuku, all will bow! Also, even though Izuku has decent magic circuits, his are more on level with an average magus with about 20 circuits and due to never using them, they currently don't provide enough prana. However, they might improve as Izuku gets use to it. So Izuku probably won't be using any Installs anytime soon. Includes and mystic codes are another matter though.**

**To MasterRevan – Thanks.**

**To Dragonlord001 – Yeah. I don't think Izuku would have been able to handle being in a dress as well as having bunny traits in front of his hero.**

**To Nightmare723764 – I'll try to make some of my own content but overall, I plan on going along with some of the My Hero Academia plots and arcs, though due to Izuku being a magical boy, some things will change.**

**To the second guest that commented – Achilles as a Class Card… not a bad idea. Thanks.**

**To superpierce – Thanks. I'll try to update my older stories faster.**

**To Rinto – Of course.**

**Now onto the story!**

Inko Midoriya watched the news worriedly. Apparently, there were two villain attacks today, an unusual occurrence. With such danger, it was only natural for a mother to worry.

"Izuku…" she sighed. "Please be okay…."

As the door opened, Inko's attention turned. She smiled as she saw her darling boy.

"Izuku!" Inko exclaimed, hugging her son. "I was so worried! I heard there were two villain attacks today."

Izuku laughed, used to his mother's worried nature. "Sorry, Mom. I got caught up watching a hero fight."

His mother let go, looking at him and wiping away her worried tears. "You should really be more careful. I worry about you, you know?"

Izuku gives his mom a hug. "I know. I'll try. Anyways, there are some things I need to do in my room. I'll come down for dinner, Mom!"

Inko blinked as Izuku ran upstairs. _That's strange…. He seems… more confident. What could have happened?_

_Scene Break_

Izuku slammed the door behind him and jumped on his bed. "Okay, Emerald, you can come out now."

"Cloaking mode, off!" Emerald shouted, a kaleidoscope aura collects and dissipates, revealing a twirling Emerald. "About time!"

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to just walk through town dressed like that," Izuku said. "Now, let's see the costume."

Getting out a mirror, Izuku outstretched his hand. Emerald giddily extends his handle, transforming Izuku in a flash of light. Izuku was now dressed in a magical boy's outfit, with a color theme of green. Focusing more on his hair, he sighed as the bunny ears twitched. Izuku notices that atop of each of the ears were a yellow crescent moon. Izuku also notices a new feature of the outfit, a green domino mask.

"You added a new feature?" Izuku blinked.

"Well since you want to be a hero, I decided this would be a good fit," Emerald replied.

"Emerald…" Izuku lamented. "Does the outfit have to be… so… so cute."

"Oh course!" Emerald happily replied. "If it's not cute it's not worth it. For magical boys and girls, cuteness is the greatest weapon! That's what my big sister told me."

Izuku groaned at the wand's craziness. "Anyways, what are these class cards you mentioned before. You said that it was both you and Flat's mission?"

"Oh, the cards!" Emerald said, jumping out of Izuku's grip, returning him to normal. "That's a bit of a story. Essentially, the cards contain the souls of great heroes. I'm not talking about heroes like your All Might or that fire face guy, I mean Heroic Spirits. When a person becomes well known and renown, whether they've existed or not, they're souls are usually recorded in a place called the Throne of Heroes upon passing, becoming a Heroic Spirit."

"Heroic Spirits!" Izuku's eyes go starry. "T-that so cool! But… what does this have to do with the cards."

"I'm getting to that," Emerald snapped. "In a bunch of worlds, magi have developed a powerful ritual to summon familiar copies of Heroic Spirits known as Servants. These Servants don't have the powers of their Heroic Spirit origins, their artificial bodies acting more of a vessel to contain their powers. The vessel usually limits to certain powers, which are called classes."

Izuku grabbed a notebook and quickly scribbled down the information. "Classes?"

Emerald's body opens a compartment, shining out a hologram. Seven images appeared: a knight with a sword, an armored woman with a bow, a man with a spear, a knight on a chariot, an old man with a staff, a sinister man clad in dark clothing and a skull mask, and a beast.

"There are seven classes in all," Emerald said. "Regarded as the three strongest classes, they're the three Knight Classes: Saber, the Servant of the sword; Lancer, the Servant that uses a spear; and Archer, a Servant, who despite the name specializes in all kinds of projectile weapons, not just bows. There are also the four Cavalry Classes: Rider, who uses powerful and legendary mounts; Caster, a more magical, knowledgeable Servant; Assassin, who's name speaks for itself; and Berserker, Servants that trade in their mental state for overall power."

"What kind of Heroic Spirits would be a Berserker?" Izuku pondered out loud.

"A good example would be Hercules," Emerald replied. "During life, his sanity was taken away temporarily by the goddess Hera, leading him to do some… terrible things. Other Servants in the Berserker class would include Beowulf, an actual berserker in life, or a more monstrous entity like the Minotaur from Greek mythology."

"What about the other classes?" Izuku asked, still taking notes.

"Well for Assassin, Servants are usually of the Hassan-i-Sabbah, a group that led the Hassashin, the root word for assassin. Servants that would also be a good fit a ninja Servant like… Fuma Kotaro or a spy like Mata Hari.

"For Caster, it's usually filled with Servants that have powerful spellcasting abilities like Merlin or Solomon. However, there are more subcategories for this class. There are author-type Servants can usually boost the powers of others like William Shakespeare. Then there are inventor-type Casters whose technology and inventions rival magecraft. Think Thomas Edison or Leonardo da Vinci. The final category includes legendary tacticians like Zhuge Liang or Chen Gong.

"Riders have attributes similar to the three Knight Classes, a resistance against spells and rituals. However, their overall strongest factor is their mount. Legendary heroes who use mounts include pirates like Blackbeard, knights like St. Georgius, and many others.

"Lancers lack the flashiness of other Servants but are excellent close quarter combatants. For a Heroic Spirit you might be familiar with, well Benkei is a pretty famous Japanese Servant that would be a good fit for Lancer.

"Archers, like I said before, uses projectile weapons. Though there are normal archers, like Atalanta, but the legendary king of Israel David, who used a sling to defeat the giant Goliath, would also be a good fit.

"And finally, we have Saber," Emerald said. "Saber is seen as the strongest Servant, with high stats and powers. Their swords typically have powerful magical qualities, like a beam sword in an anime. The most famous example is King Arthur. There are also extra Classes, those that don't fit the category of any of the seven main ones, but Servants that fit those are few in number."

"Woah!" Izuku's brain seemed to have gone into overdrive, already filling a bunch of pages in his notebook. He had already filled out of a fourth of his book on the info and theories. "If that's true… then…"

Emerald looks at Izuku as he goes on his hero mode, mumbling random theories and hypothesizes. Emerald sighs.

"EMERALD CHOP!"

Emerald soars right into Izuku's face, smashing him out of his trance. Izuku falls to the ground, holding his face in pain. "Ow!"

"Enough with the hero rant and pay attention to me!" Emerald pouted. "Anyways, you know about Servants we can move on to Servant cards. In an alternate world, one mage decided 'Instead of summoning a hero who has their own agenda, why not mimic the powers themselves?' This led to the Class Cards. Like with Servants, they use the Servant Class system but overall the powers are watered down compared to true Servants."

"And some of those cards ended up here?" Izuku asked.

"Yes," Emerald nodded. "These were cards that were used in a ritual, but something went wrong and they became corrupted. Most of the active Class Cards were placed on heavy security but to their condition, these had lesser security. A mage studying the cards' thaumaturgical background stole these cards and somehow purified them. The Enforcers, a paramilitary group of mages, chased him down but the cards were sent to this world."

"Do you know how the mage purified it?" Izuku asked.

"No," Emerald said seriously. "The mage decided to take an alternative to being taken prisoner."

"An alternative?" Izuku said, his mind thinking before reaching its conclusion. "Oh… that's…."

"Indeed," Emerald said. Seeing the expression on his face, Emerald decided to change to change subjects. "But, hey! That's not important! What is important is finding the Servants Cards! Flat already managed to get us one before he accidentally blasted himself back to his own world."

Emerald takes out the Archer Class Card and Izuku stared at it. "Where were you hiding that?"

"Doesn't matter," Emerald chime before offering the card to Izuku. "Take it. As the collector of the Class Cards, it's only fitting for you to hold onto them."

Izuku takes the card. "So which Heroic Spirit is in this card?"

"No idea!" Emerald said. "The card's spirit kept invisible somehow. Flat beat it by… well he basically nuked the mirror world where it was staying. The most I saw were the arrows it shot at us."

"So it's a wild card," Izuku said. "Let's use it!"

"Not so fast," Emerald said. "I think we'd practice with everything first. C'mon, Izuku! Let's get to training."

_Scene Break_

"So are you sure about this place?" Izuku said, looking at the trash filled beach.

It's perfect!" Emerald cheered. "Plenty of targets and nobody's going to come to this dump. Just in chase, I think you should set a bounded field."

"Bounded field?" Izuku asked.

"A topographic type of magecraft," Emerald explained. "Basically, it's a type of magic that affects surrounding area, allowing certain properties. They're good for defense but can also be used in circumstances like this. Now close your eyes and imagine this; an area where humans don't want to enter, like how people avoid a creepy house."

"Um… okay," Izuku closed his eyes and imagined an old house he used to pass during elementary school. Raising the wand, it releases a burst of magical energy, surrounding the overall environment.

"Great job!" Emerald cheered. "The bounded field surrounded the entire beach! And it should keep regular humans out. Now, let's start your training."

"Oh, right," Izuku said, snapping out of his stares. "Um… what can you do?"

"As a Kaleidostick," Emerald started, "I can augment your physical abilities to beyond regular humans, even stronger than reinforced humans."

"Reinforced humans?" Izuku asked.

"Let me finish next time, Izuku," Emerald said. "Reinforcement if essentially magecraft that's used to enhance properties of a person or object. Things become more durable, blades become sharper, etc. When used on a body, it can augment strength, speed, and senses. Luckily for you, my augmentations are stronger. I also provide A rank magical barriers against spells and powerful physical protections. You could even get hit with a train and not have a scratch. And even if you do get damaged, I'm capable of regenerating your body, healing you, though that does take a bit of time."

Silence fills the area. "You can speak now."

"Oh!" Izuku blinked. "Was the physical protection what you used to protect me from that sludge villain?"

"Indeed!" Emerald said. "With practice, you can even shape the barriers anyway you want and manifest them in any place you want."

Izuku's thoughts go into overdrive. _If that's true, then maybe I can alter my barriers from a defensive weapon to an offensive weapon. Or at least some sort of counterattack. I might also be able to use it to restrain an enemy! This will make capturing villains to be much easier. This is… amazing!_

"Izuku? Izuku?!" Emerald shouted. "Do I need to do my Emerald Chop again?"

Izuku shakes his head. "No, I'm okay. So what about the energy blasts?"

"Prana blasts," Emerald replied. "Blasts of magical energy fired off. I can channel an unlimited amount of magical energy to fuel it though it will be limited to your prana limit. You can even shape the attacks, like another Kaleidostick user did. She tended to shape it like a sword slash, causing the attack to have a low prana cost, but powerful cutting power."

_But that means…! I will be able to shape the energy however I like! Energy- no prana blades and arrows but also prana ropes to bind the opponent. And if I have an infinite amount of prana, I might be able to even match powerful quirks like Kacchan's._

"Anything else," Izuku wondered, mentally writing everything the wand said.

"Well my powers are extremely versatile," Emerald said. "By using magecraft to act, I can bring to life anything you visualize, like with that bounded field. Even…. WAIT! It might be easier for you being from this world! Izuku! Imagine yourself flying."

"F-flying?" Izuku gasped in shock. _Could I really?_ "O-okay."

He closed his eyes and imagined multiple flying heroes, how they'd fly in the air. Suddenly, Izuku felt his body grow lighter and he began floating, his feet leaving the ground.

"I-I can fly!" Izuku beamed. He laughed as he did some in-air acrobatics, soaring around. "Woohoo!"

"Excellent," Emerald cheered excitedly. "Flight usually takes strong visualization due to most humans not being able to fly, but in a world of superpowers, I thought you might be a natural. Wonder what else you can do?"

"Can you do anything?" Izuku wondered, floating upside down.

"Not anything," Emerald winced, his tone reluctant. "There are certain things thaumaturgy is simply unable to do: resurrection, soul materialization, time travel, creation from nothing, etc. Even if I am a Mystic Code of the Second True Magic, the magic that allows operation of parallel worlds, I still have my limits. However, I can easily turn a low class spellcaster into a powerful magus capable of almost anything! Anyways, I think that's enough explaining for now. Time for practice!"

"Good idea," Izuku said, giddy from flying. He pointed at a broken-down refrigerator and visualized a powerful attack, like the force of the wind from All Might's punch. "Smash!"

A blast of prana is released, creating a hole in the trashed fridge.

"Wow!" Izuku said, looking at Emerald. "W-was that good?"

"Considering your background, it was excellent!" Emerald said. "You have about 20 magical circuits of decent quality. While not the strongest, you definitely have a good form when it comes to your abilities."

"Is 20 magic circuit good?" Izuku scratched his head. "Did the other users have that much?"

"It's the amount for the average magus," Emerald explained. "And other Kaleidostick users were either heirs to powerful magi lineages, unique prana generators, or complete monsters. Some had 40 powerful magic circuits, another had 100. There was even a girl whose body was converted into magic circuits."

Izuku shuffled, embarrassed by his earlier excitement.

"Hey, don't be sad," Emerald stated, noticing his discomfort. "Your magical ability is also pretty high, all things considering. And like I said, the other Kaleidosticks were monsters. There were even some that threatened us with violence. Flat even tried to use me to unclog a toilet once! I much prefer someone like you."

Izuku blinked. "Someone like me?"

"Someone kind and brave," Emerald said, Izuku's smile returning. "But your most important feature… is your natural Cinnamon Roll personality!"

"C-cinnamon roll?" A blush covered Izuku's face.

"Anyways, let's try out that card!" Emerald grinned, as Izuku takes out the card.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Just hold it to me and say the words Include," Emerald ordered. "This is one of the ways to use a Card, turning me into the weapon of the Heroic Spirit, usually their Noble Phantasm. And before you ask, a Noble Phantasm is basically the trump cards of Heroic Spirits."

"Include!" Izuku shouted as Emerald glowed a shining light as Emerald morphed into a wrist-mounted crossbow.

"Wow," Izuku said, his eyes analyzing the weapon. "Um… Emerald, can you still talk? Where are the arrows?"

"Yep, Izuku," Emerald chimed. "And I think I can generate them. This Noble Phantasm seems to have major powers over nature and its name is… Yew Bow."

"Yew Bow?" Izuku asked. "A yew is just a type of tree. That's a rather simple name, isn't it?"

Emerald shrugged. "They're not all going to be winners, kid. Creating arrow now."

Izuku watches as an arrow grows from the crossbow. He points the crossbow at a nearby target, a pile of scrap metal, and fires, the crossbow bolt easily piercing through the metal.

"Woah," Izuku watched. "That's sharp."

"And deadly," Emerald commented. "It seems I can coat it in all sorts of poisons. I'll try to stick to paralyzing drugs rather than anything too deadly."

"Yeah, that's definitely for the best," Izuku agreed. "So is that the power of the Noble Phantasm?"

"No," Emerald denied. "To release the true power of a Noble Phantasm, you have to say it's True Name. From what I can tell, it seems like this one has a bunch of different applications. You can use it to generate a forest that generates poisonous gas, generate roots around a target, increases poison and impurities by being in the area, and… wow… causes poison and impurities to explode on contact. Despite this being a low-ranking Noble Phantasm, it's pretty powerful."

"So it's specialty is poison?" Izuku said. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this Noble Phantasm."

"Then we just won't use its True Name and I'll stick to paralyzing arrows. However, you might need to use its full power against the cards."

Izuku watched as the crossbow transformed back into a wand, the card falling to the ground. "I have to fight the cards?"

"Yes," Emerald nodded. "The cards have taken a physical form and reside inside mirror worlds, getting energy from the local ley lines. In order to defeat it, we have to defeat the cards, though like I said before, they're much weaker than ordinary Servants. With your Class Card and me, we can easily beat them."

Izuku had a sour expression.

"You're having moral difficulties with the prospect of killing them, aren't you," Emerald sighed. "Don't worry. They're already dead and in this state, they're essentially mindless animals. Think of it more of a mercy kill."

"D-do we really have to kill them?" Izuku asked.

"Their interruption with the local ley lines is interrupting the mana flow, which could have devastating effects on the environment long-term. For instance, it could release a powerful poisonous substance called Grain into the atmosphere."

"I see," Izuku said in thought. _T-this goes beyond me… and I made a promise to Emerald. If these cards are this dangerous… then I don't have a choice._ "Then tell me where the next card is."

"No."

Izuku blinked in confusion. Isn't this why he made the contract with Emerald?

"Why not?"

"Simple. You're not ready. All other Kaleidostick users were either powerful magi or had the support of powerful magi. While you have strong visualization, you're still inexperienced and not as skilled with these powers. I want you to practice with this power for at least a few months before you go off to collect the cards."

"B-but if we wait too long, wouldn't that cause those effects that you mentioned before?" Izuku inquired.

"No. Small amounts of Grain will simply disperse but a large amount could prove fatal. I think we have a while before the Grain amount builds up to that level. Not to mention, I need to measure the area to find the Class Card's location."

"I see," Izuku said, floating down. "So just train for now?"

"Yep!" Emerald said. "Get ready my master, cause I'm gonna put you through hell!"

_Ten months later…._

Izuku stepped forward, near Naboo Library. All that lit the night was the bright light of the full moon. A closed sign lays on the door.

"You said that the card you detected is near here?" Izuku said, looking around.

"More like inside it," Emerald chimed. "We should be able to get in easily. Just use me on the lock."

"Understood," Izuku said, casting the bounded field to keep humans away. He pointed the wand at the locked door, imagining the locking mechanisms altering.

"Good job, Izuku!" Emerald cheered, like a parent encouraging a child. "Utilizing prana to telekinetically manipulate the lock's inner working. You're getting better at that Izuku. Well compared to the first time at unlocking."

Izuku gives a nervous laugh, as the first time he did it at Mustufa Beach, he blew it up. He walked to the center of the library, surrounded by the tall bookshelves.

"Alright, I'll begin the dimensional jump to the mirror world," Emerald said. "It's your first time so be prepared."

"I'll be okay," Izuku assured the wand. "Start the jump."

Emerald's tone became serious and focused. Underneath his feat, a void in space appeared, shining a kaleidoscope of colors. The colors soon collected, becoming a brilliant magic circle. "Adding imaginary axis and comprehending variables. The complex space has been confirmed. Coordinates established. Radius of jump, 2 meters. Establishing connection path to Mirror World; connecting to Mirror World Circuits."

Izuku blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, the world fading out of place. No, it was sliding out of place. When the world became still, Izuku looked around. They were still in the library… no. Something was off about it now and…. Izuku rushed to a nearby window, looking out in shock.

"T-the sky?" Izuku stuttered in awe.

The sky wasn't the once black sky with a shining moon and stars. It was now dark and fractured like a crystal.

"So this is a Mirror World," Izuku said amazed, stepping back towards the center of the room.

"Coordinates stabilized," Emerald reported. "Transport complete."

"This is amazing," Izuku exclaimed, an excited look on his face. "But wait… where's the card?"

A growling then freezes Izuku in place. It didn't come from his side, nor did it come from above him. Izuku gradually looked up, a beast with blood-red eyes stared down, holding onto the ceiling with sharp claws. Black hair covered its body and its canine appearance made Izuku think one thing.

_I-is that a werewolf?_ Izuku thought, his body already moving Emerald to attack.

The monster screamed, its voice a piercing howl that shattered the nearby windows. Izuku froze, his body petrified in a sudden case of fear. It was if some force had gotten a cold grip over his heart.

The beast jumped from the ceiling; its claws ready to tear the boy apart.

**And done. I know I left this on a bit of a cliffhanger but what can I say? I love a bit of suspense. Now, I wonder if any of you can guess which Servant this is. Judging from that appearance, you all have a great deal of hints.**

**Also, to those who don't like the whole month time skip, Izuku was still untrained. He needed practice. Even with their ridiculous magical ability, Illya and Miyu still needed Rin and Luvia's guidance and magecraft support.**

**Speaking of which, to those wondering what level Izuku's power level is, it's a bit higher than Illya's after Kuro appears. He lacks the raw power of other Kaleidostick users but since this is Midoriya, he's figured out some ways to get around that.**

**Anyways, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My classes start tomorrow so I might not be as available to write as much, but I'll certainly try my best. Please follow, favorite, and/or send me a comment if you can. See all y'all later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Assassin's Fangs

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the really late arrival but with the COVID-19 crisis, changing from working on campus to online, and all my finals, I've just been super freaking busy. So sorry. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting so here's the responses to comments:**

**To reader0007, PassiveNox, Karlos1234ify, and James Birdsong – Thanks**

**To ElementGuardianTee – When he installs, he'll see the memories of the Archer card. And for now, the other Kaleidosticks won't come, at least for this arc. If you want to see a picture of bunny-boy Magical Boy Izuku, I found a picture that pretty much has the exact look I was going for. For now, it's on Wattpad, but I plan on putting it up on here as this fanfic's pic.**

**To Battlesny – Well I already decided on the cards for this fic, though the Berserker is pretty optional. I might make Beowulf Berserker. I'm warming up to the idea.**

**To CAD270895, MachineOmega – I'll update as soon as I can.**

**To Wizardwolf 1020 – Sorry, but I'm trying to stay away from the original Class Cards for now, so don't expect Saber Arturia, Lancer Cu, Archer EMIYA, Rider Medusa, Caster Medea, Assassin Hassan-i-sabbah, or Berserker Hercules.**

**To Rinto – Oh definitely.**

**To superpierce – All Kaleidosticks are pretty serious about the main outfits of their users. I imagine Rin and Luvia got angry for the animal things that came with their Kaleid forms but even after all the supposed punishment, Ruby and Sapphire kept the outfits the same. Also, I'm fine with my stories I think. Thanks for asking. It's just that I've been lacking time.**

**To Wowza48 and hnh058513 – Yeah. Robin Hood seemed like a decent Archer, plus he has a few extra abilities that will definitely come in handy.**

**To GospelOfReap – I hope you'll be surprised.**

**To AnimeA55Kicker – Oh really?**

**To KingAllen – I plan on enhancing Izuku's magical ability later on in the fic, though hopefully not in a way you'd expect.**

**To Mellra – There's another Servant that has a werewolf appearance, though in his recent appearances, he hasn't really shown it.**

**Now, time to start the fic!**

Izuku stood petrified as the great black beast jumps at him, moving at the speed of a bullet train. The beast's claws and fangs sharper than any blade, and its blood red eyes screamed death and murder. Izuku tried to move, tried to scream, but his body betrayed him, refusing to move.

_I-I can't move!_ Izuku thought in a panic. _I'm going to die!_

"IZUKU!"

Emerald gave off a scream before putting up a barrier, just as the beast collided with it. The beast smashed into the A-rank barrier, before jumping to the ground. With one sweep of its claws, it shattered the barrier, the resulting winds created from the strike sending Izuku backwards. He hit the wall with a smash, creating cracks. And yet, despite this, his body refused to move.

"Some sort of mental interference!" Emerald gasped in realization. "Purging!"

Suddenly, Izuku could move again, and he jumped from his position into the air, as the wolf collided into the space Izuku once was. The wolf kicked off from its position, trying to slash of Izuku but he managed to dodge again.

"What is that thing? Is that a Servant? What happened to me?" Izuku asked in rapid succession, as he bobbed and weaved through the enemy's attacks.

"Long story short is that is some sort of Servant and it's howl is capable of mental interference!" Emerald shouted. "This was a bad match up for a beginner. Sorry!"

"I've got it!" Izuku shouted, creating a spherical barrier to help keep the wolf off.

The wolf growled, jumping on the ground and throwing bookshelves and chairs at Izuku, but the barrier held. However, a flurry of pages blocked Izuku's sight.

"Smash!" Izuku shouted, using a powerful blast of prana to blast away. However, the wolf used the destruction as cover, lunging at Izuku again. However….

"Net!" Izuku shouted, creating a net of pure prana, which covered the wolf, who shouted in shock. The wolf fell, unable to contain its ferocity as it tore at the net.

"Link!" Izuku said, waving Emerald, who let out a long beam of prana at the wolf. However, instead of hitting it, the beam wrapped around the wolf. Izuku soon spun, and spun, making use of the lack of friction to throw the wolf around, causing it to hit the walls, bookshelves, statues, and other objects in the library.

"RAAHH!" Izuku roared, utilizing all his strength to slam the wolf into the ground. It howled, as a dust cloud overtook the area.

Izuku panted, looking down before paling as he heard ominous crackling. With another wave of prana, Izuku once again cleared the dust to find the wolf in the ground near the wall, claws digging into the floor. Crackling is heard from around the room and Izuku could see what the wolf was trying to do.

"T-that's ridiculous!" he screamed, as the Servant ripped most of the floor off to use as a weapon. It slammed it upwards to where Izuku floated. "Physical Protections, Maximum Output!"

SLAM!

Even with multiple barriers, Izuku was still pushed back into the wall, the barriers barely protecting him. Even now, the barriers begun to develop cracks, one shattering as the wolf pushed down.

_I can't win at close range!_ Izuku thought in a panic, looking around. _There! A window!_

Pointing Emerald the other direction, Izuku grit his teeth. "Burst!"

An explosion of prana sent Izuku flying in recoil as the last of his shields burst. He smashed through the window into the empty skies around the library. Looking back, he saw that the beast was following him, having climbed up the wall and preparing to lunge at him again. But Izuku was ready. As the wolf jumped, Izuku calmly created a barrier when it exited the window. A seven-point star of prana appeared, trapping the wolf. Izuku raised his wand.

"HYDRA!"

The spherical magical barrier appeared again, but instead of using it as defense, the barrier twisted, and three serpentine heads protruded from it. The heads opened their mouths, fangs outstretched as they each sunk fangs into the wolf

"You got him!" Emerald cheered.

Izuku smiled, as one of the arms of the wolf fell to the ground below, damaged beyond repair. However, Izuku's smile of relief turned into a look of horror as a new arm grew from the stump. With his arm free, the unknown Servant quickly ripped apart the other heads, grabbing onto the library's wall and looking at Izuku with complete hate. Moving quickly alongside the edges, it grabbed large chunks of the building and threw them.

"Regeneration!?" Emerald shouted. "Fly, Izuku!"

_Easier said than done_, Izuku thought, looking back. The boundary of the Mirror World stood there, keeping him trapped. With no other choice, Izuku soared off upwards, dodging any pieces of wall that headed his way.

He looked down as the projectiles stopped flying, the wolf racing upwards. It defied physics as it simply dashed towards him the way an ordinary wolf would run across a field. Izuku, twirled in the air as he flew upwards, his wand covered in prana.

"Full Shot! Maximum Power!" Izuku released a large blast of prana, which smacked the wolf off the wall. But it soon grabbed a ledge and began climbing. Izuku fired off more large shots, but the wolf, wary of them, simply dodged and dodged.

"Izuku, scatter shots!"

"Roger!"

Izuku moved his wand in rapid succession, as he rained down dozens of smaller prana bullets upon the wolf. The wolf howled as it was hit. Izuku flew above, near the roof of the library.

"D-did I do it?" Izuku panted, exhausted.

Suddenly, a black blur quickly flew from the dust clouds to above Izuku. Izuku could barely turn to see the mad beast in mid-air, as it swiped its arm.

SMASH!

The arm collided with Izuku with a sickening thud, Izuku hearing multiple cracks. With a shockwave, Izuku was sent tumbling onto the roof of the library, rolling until he was met with a wall. He coughed out blood, struggling for breath. Pain flared throughout his body.

"Izuku!" Emerald shouted. "Are you okay? Multiple of your ribs have broken despite physical protections!"

"I-I'm fine…" Izuku groaned, pain still surging.

"I'm beginning the healing, but that thing is still coming!" Emerald shouted. "I think we should escape while we have the chance."

_Escape? Give up? _Izuku thought, looking as the wolf jumped to the roof, looking at him as if he was cornered prey. Izuku knew that look before. It was the same look he was given by bullies, by Kacchan. Finding resolve, Izuku stood up, glaring back at the Servant in defiance. "No way. I can't. Not here. Not like this!"

The wolf howled in response, releasing its mental interference, but was blocked by Emerald. Izuku raised his wand, spiral blasts of prana appearing and floating beside him. The Servant charged, claws ready to take Izuku's life. Izuku stared unafraid, as the blasts of prana were sent at the same speed as the Servant, some hitting the ground, others striking the Servant, hitting all over its body. Like small arrows, they pierced its body, striking all sorts of places: legs, feet, arms, tendons, but most importantly, the heart. The wolf groaned in surprised, falling to the ground. Izuku flew off immediately, not taking any chances.

"Nice job!" Emerald cheered. "You hit its heart! In this form, a Servant's spiritual core, their weak spot, is connected to their heart and brain. One hit there and it's done for!"

"Then why hasn't it disappeared yet?" Izuku said, still panting from exhaustion. "You said these Servants would disappear when defeated, right?"

"Eh?"

The two stared down at the wolf, which had begun to slowly get back up.

"Impossible!" Emerald shouted. "Unless… did it shift its own spiritual core?! A self-modification skill?"

"If I can't hit its spiritual core, how can I beat this thing?" Izuku shouted, preparing his barriers again. With a wave, the wand released more ropes to bind the beast again before it could fully recover. It began to rip apart the bindings, only for Izuku to wave his wand and place more. "I can't keep on doing this forever!"

"It's too durable to be destroyed by a pure prana blast…" Emerald thought out loud. "I think the only way to destroy it is to use the Archer card."

Izuku winced as more prana bindings were destroyed, waving to create new ones. "You sure? I'll be able to keep my flight, right?"

"Don't worry. You'll lost the ability to create prana attacks and barriers, but you'll still have flight, your main barrier, and reinforced abilities. Now do it, before it gets free!"

Izuku nods, grabbing the Archer Card from a pocket and bringing it to Emerald. "Include!"

Emerald glowed, changing forms into a wrist-mounted crossbow. Aiming, Izuku fired arrows, hitting the wolf, who howled as it tore through the last restraint. It jumped again, taking hits from poisonous arrows as it tackles Izuku to the ground, a claw managing to pierce his side. Izuku screamed out in pain as he grabbed an arrow from Yew Bow, both Servant and Magical Boy in free fall. They fall to the ground with the Servant pinning down Izuku's crossbow arm and having its other inside his side. The beast's fangs were barred, prepared to bite down on Izuku's throat.

"RAAHH!" Izuku said, using his free arm to stab an arrow through the wolf's neck. The wolf shouted in pain and moved back, allowing Izuku to kick it off with an enhanced kick. Sitting upwards and aiming for the wolf, Izuku let the bow move for him, firing off an arrow at the monster's feet. Roots suddenly grew around the Servant, who roar and desperately tried to escape. It ripped and ripped, but the roots still grew.

Seeing his opponent was captured, Izuku struggled to his feet. He clutched his side in pain, raising his crossbow. Something wet was flowing and Izuku realized that his head had begun bleeding. Panting, he prepared his prana, his crossbow changing the arrow. "Yew Bow."

An arrow cloaked in brilliant green light was fired off at the wolf, who howled. As soon as it made contact with the Servant's flesh, a massive explosion came, from both the wolf and the roots. Izuku covered his eyes, stepping back as the explosion took over. When the light faded, Izuku looked at his opponent, only to find a young man with blonde hair and fancy blood-soaked clothes stare back at him, with the same blood red eyes. In his hand was an empty decorated flask, which he soon dropped. However, the Servant's crimson eyes that were filled with hatred and anger soon faded to a gentle blue. The man's expression changed to one of relief as he faded away in a puff of black smoke. All that remained was a single card labeled Assassin.

Izuku stumbled towards the card, Emerald turning back into his usual form. Izuku picked it up and stared at it. "This was Assassin?! I expected it to be a Berserker!"

"That is surprising." Emerald admitted. "It must have been its Noble Phantasm and that corrupted state which made it like that."

"The corrupted state can do that?" Izuku said.

"I've heard about it, but never seen it," Emerald nodded. "I heard of a legendary Irish warrior appearing as a werewolf, just because he had the title "Hound." Anyways, we need to be going. This world is beginning to collapse."

As if on cue, the world shuddered, and the library shook as if under an earthquake. Izuku struggled to keep his balance.

"Taking you out of the Mirror World, now!"

And with a brilliant light, the world slid out of place and Izuku came back to the world of heroes.

_Scene Break_

Izuku groaned, still in his magical boy outfit and holding Emerald. He collapsed on his bed, refusing to let go of the wand.

"Izuku, I know you need the healing but you're squeezing too tight," Emerald whined.

"Sorry," Izuku said, loosening his grip.

"I've repaired most of the internal bleedings," Emerald reported, his voice had an element of guilt. "And your bones have been restored, good as new. You should only need my healing for a bit longer."

Izuku blinked at the tone. "Emerald… are you alright?"

"Oh? I'm fine."

Izuku gave the wand a look. "Seriously, Emerald, what's wrong?"

Emerald sighed. "I… I feel like I should have prepared you better. That Assassin was way to powerful for a beginning fight. It operated more like a Berserker and that healing ability was ridiculous."

"Emerald," Izuku said, understanding. This was beyond what Emerald had originally planned, the Servant nearly killing Izuku multiple times. If it wasn't for a bit of luck and the Archer card, he would have been dead.

"If you want to quit our pact, then-"

"That's enough," Izuku said firmly. Emerald looked at Izuku. "I signed off on this… I made a promise to help you get these class cards and that's what I intend to do."

"Izuku." Emerald said.

"Plus," Izuku beamed, a sweet, pure expression of kindness on his face, "you're my friend, so of course I'll help you out."

Emerald suddenly froze, falling limp in Izuku's hands.

"Emerald?!" Izuku said, worry evident. "What's wrong?"

"That level of cinnamon roll cuteness plus the bunny ears…" Emerald trailed off incoherently. "What fearsome adorable power…."

Izuku blushed a deep red after hearing Emerald's comment. "EMERALD!"

Emerald chuckled before moving up. "In any case, Izuku, you should be ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah," Izuku sighed and laid back down on his bed. "The UA entrance exams…"

"You think you're ready?" Emerald asked.

"After that fight," Izuku smiled, "I think I'm ready for anything!"

**And done with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, I'll provide some info on Izuku's Servant Cards. One sec.**

**Card #1**

**Card: Archer**

**True Name: Robin Hood**

**Parameters:**

**\- Strength: C**

**\- Endurance: C**

**\- Agility: B**

**\- Mana: B**

**\- Luck: B**

**\- NP: D**

**Class Skills:**

**\- Independent Action: A**

** Normally, this skill would let a Servant last without a master for some time. However, as a Class Card, this skill weakens the overall prana costs and difficulties in usage.**

**\- Magic Resistance: D**

** Cancels Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.**

**Personal Skills:**

**\- Subversive Activities: A**

** Subversive Activities is the talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages before going into battle. An expert of traps. However, the higher the ranking of this Skill, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines. At A rank, it is possible to disable nearly 60% of the total military force before the enemy advances.**

**\- Golden Rule: E**

** Although he was always poor, he seems to have never had it bad. Was it because he had moderation in spending, he was skillfully getting by with his household's finances, or was he receiving tributes from a town girl?... The truth is in the deep wooded bush. **

**\- Protection of the Fairies: B**

** A blessing from Elementals, this skill increases luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields.**

**Noble Phantasm**

**\- Yew Bow | Anti-Unit | D**

** Yew Bow is this card's main Include and despite its low rank, it provides its users with all sorts of abilities. It can generate its own poisonous arrows, create roots to entangle enemies, and recreate the Sherwood forest Robin Hood operated in during life. Additionally, firing arrows at the Sherwood forest trees will release poison into the environment. It's most devastating ability comes from its True Name Release, where Yew Bow's next arrow is fired, causing any toxins or diseases it hits to explode, even if the impurities are in a body.**

**\- No Face May King | Anti-Unit (Self) | B**

** Also called the Faceless King, No Face May King is magic clothing that can erase any sign of the user. Having connections to the May Festival and Jack in the green of mythology, this Noble Phantasm lets the user fade into nature, making them undetectable. It cannot hide magical energy, but that can only allow the user to be detected when in the general vicinity. Otherwise, it makes the user completely undetectable, this Noble Phantasm is much more useful than Yew Bow.**

**Card #2**

**Card: Assassin**

**True Name: Dr. Henry Jekyll & Mr. Hyde**

**Parameters:**

**\- Strength: C+ (B+)**

**\- Endurance: E (B+)**

**\- Agility: A+ (B+)**

**\- Mana: E (D)**

**\- Luck: C (D)**

**\- NP: C (C)**

**Class Skills:**

**\- Presence Concealment: A (Only when Jekyll)**

** Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become nearly impossible to be detected. The rank of Presence Concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack.**

**\- Mad Enhancement: A (Only when Hyde)**

** Rank up for all parameters, but most of one's reason is robbed.**

**Personal Skills:**

**\- Monstrous Strength: B**

** A Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. It is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast. This Skill only manifests when Jekyll transforms into Hyde.**

**\- Voice of Panic: A**

** A mental attack that weakens the hearts of those who hears it. This Skill only manifests when Jekyll transforms into Hyde.**

**\- Self-Modification: D**

** The aptitude to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this Skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero. This Skill only manifests when Jekyll transforms into Hyde. Modifies the body to be specialized toward combat. Limited by the Assassin class, the Skill's rank is fairly low and thus its effect is weak to the point it might not even reach the point of extending the length of his arms and legs slightly. If he were to be summoned in the Berserker class, the cumulative effect of this Skill with Mad Enhancement would no doubt turn him into a beast that hardly resembled a human. However, in the corrupted Class Card state, the corrupted Heroic Spirit shows traits that would ordinarily be only evident in its Berserker class.**

**\- Powerless Shell: A (Only as Jekyll)**

** A Skill that makes the user difficult to perceive as a Servant, declining one's parameters and suppresses one's Skills. While his mind and body are in the form of Jekyll, it suppresses his Personal Skills, reduces all parameters, and his presence is no longer recognizable or perceivable as a Servant. Conversely, the dangerousness of Jekyll that has his Personal Skills invoked is on the level of a Magical Beast and his parameters explosively skyrocket as if a recoil.**

**Noble Phantasm**

**\- Dangerous Game | Anti-Unit | C**

** A magical elixir (miracle drug) that allows the transformation from Jekyll into Hyde. The user who drinks this potion gains a nature close to a Berserker but retains a humanoid from. The user's close-combat power increases significantly and can match or even overwhelm a member of the Three Knight Classes. Because it's used as a Class Card, rather than with Jekyll, it will create a dark mirror personality of the user. The personality will take control and be much more ruthless than the original and even after the card turns back to normal, they can retain the abilities for as long as the alternate personality is in control. However, the Noble Phantasm will only allow the personality to keep control for a short amount of time before surrendering control to the original, though the time extends a small amount with each use. Additionally, the personality created by this Noble Phantasm will stay in the user, though they won't be able to control the body until this Noble Phantasm is used again.**

**And with that, it is done. I'm a bit exhausted, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also, if you all can guess what I'm planning to do with Assassin, PM me. I hope you get what I'm imagining. Anyways, see you all later. Mythmaker out!**


End file.
